Death at Dusk
by crazyshine
Summary: You know this is what she wants. Let her have it. She took you back after you left her broken, she's always been there for you. Let her have something she wants. Just be there for her, Edward. That's all you can do.


**Death at Dusk: Beautifully Sinister**

By: Crazyshine

**Me: Hey guys! My first twilight fanfic, WOOT WOOT! I wrote this for nanowrimo ywp, and thought I should share this with people who love and like Twilight. I fell in love with the books! Alright! Here we go! And Vena and Alex are my Oc's! They belong to me.**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like Stephanie Myer to you? If I do, I AM NOT STEPHANIE MYER! I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! Okay, that's settled. On to the story.**

**Bella**'**s POV.**

"We're here." I lifted my head of the window of his shiny silver Volvo. Turning my chocolate eyes away from the scenery, I looked into my loves topaz eyes. He smiled his perfect, crooked smile that never failed to make my heart flutter. This time was no different. My heart swelled with pure love as he strode across to the passenger side of his car. I gave him a faint smile as he opened the door for me, in one of those swift movements that you could barely see. They surprised me at first. But after a year of dating him, I was used to it.

"Thanks, Edward." I stepped out of his car, using his ice cold arm to steady myself. He smiled at me faintly as a breeze ruffled his golden bronze hair. God, he was breathing taking. Once again I used his arm to steady myself as we walked over to his "Younger" sister, Alice. You see, being an accident prone klutz and walking across slippery December ice doesn't add up to good results.

Alice smiled as Edward and I approached. She happily skipped up to us, gliding across the ice with enough grace to break any figure skaters heart with jealousy. "Hey, Bella! Hey, Edward!" The pixie-like girl called to us, her hair going in every direction, but somehow perfect as well, framing her face. She turned towards the large building looming over other teenagers ahead of us.

"Ready for high school?" She chirped out. _Always perky…_ I thought to myself. Alice didn't even wait for a reply as she glided over to the front entrance of Forks High school. My name, is Bella. And I moved to Forks, Washington in a sentence of self-torture for the sake of my mother's happiness. I hated it here at first, until I met Edward Cullen. My first love, and his enchanting family.

The truth behind the family, is that their youngest member, is at least seventy-five years of age. The Cullen's, always moving from place to place, places with no sun. So no one will suspect them. Figure out their secret. Their secret, is that the Cullen's, are vampires. And, I am in love with a one-hundred and three year old man.

Edward and I shared a glance before following Alice into our high school. Forks population: 350 people. Number of high school kids: 150. Including me, 351 and 151. We almost lost sight of Alice's pitch black spikey hair in the crowd of kids. Hey, it's hard to see a 5'3 teenager in a crowd where everyone else is at least a head taller than the pixie of a girl.

Almost the instant I entered the building, I was attacked by Mike Newton. "Hey Bella!" He called to me, waving his arms like an idiot. I gave a slight smile and a small wave, hoping that would satisfy Mike. It didn't. He came jogging up to me, ignoring Mr. Dunn's, "HEY! Walk!" in the process. Edward growled softly, only so I could hear. "Hey Bella." He greeted me again. "Oh. Hey Edward." I almost laughed at the pure disdain in his voice. "I'll see you at lunch." Edward

whispered to me quietly before slipping off. I didn't even have time to send him off with a goodbye, he was gone so quick.

I cursed him under my breath for leaving me alone with Mike. Mike grinned like an idiot and opened his mouth to talk, until we heard a voice calling me. "Bella!" Boy, I had never been more happy to see Jessica in my life. "Hey Jess." I greeted my half-way friend. "Come on!" She called, about 25 feet away from me. "We're gonna be late for Trig!"

**Lunch 3 hours later…**

I walked leisurely to lunch, Edward at my side. As usual, he seemed bothered by my human walking pace, which just ignited me to go slower. "Hurry up Bella…" I heard him mumble under his breath. I don't think I was meant to hear that, so I just ignored it. We'll get to the auditorium eventually.

When we finally got there, after a typical, "Come on Edward, just change me.", "No Bella, I could never take your soul away, and turn you into one of us.", argument. When we entered the lunchroom, Alice was at our usual table, but she wasn't alone. That was when I saw _them_ for the first time.

There was a male, and a female. The girl, she was tall, real tall. Probably six-foot, just about. She had long blue-black hair in ringlets, with honey golden highlights to match her red and gold swirled eyes. She kept her hair in a high pony tail, which fell just below her shoulders. "Oh no…" I heard Edward mutter. I wasn't sure if he was talking to himself or me, but I ignored him anyways. Her beauty was to captivating.

She had dark, dewy skin, the color of burnt caramel. She was just as stunning as Rosalie, with the same athletic figure. She had a bright smile and was laughing and talking to Alice as if they were best friends.

The male, he was taller than the girl, with olive skin. He had striking yellow eyes and softly spiked black hair. He didn't have inhumanly perfect features, which somehow made him just as beautiful as the girl. While Alice and the girl babbled on, he didn't seem to say a word.

Edward cleared his throat loudly alerting me to his presence. "Who are they?" I asked him softly. "Vena and Alexander. They were a part of a coven that broke up. Vena and Alexander wanted to be vegetarians, but the rest of the coven wanted to keep drinking human blood." Edward explained almost mutedly.

I shivered at the thought of the two beautiful people sitting over there drinking human blood. "So they're… one of you?" I asked quietly. Edward nodded stiffly as I made my way over to Alice, Vena and Alexander, with him on my tail.

I got quite the shock of my life when I got to the table. I started to feel unsure about talking to these blood suckers, let alone sitting near them. I slowed my steps, but picked my pace back up when I felt Edward's hand on the small of my back, gently pushing me forward.

As soon as I was at the edge of the table, Vena jumped up with sharp grace, hugging me tightly. "Bella!" She squealed happily. "I remember when you were so small, you've grown so much!" She spilled out even faster than Alice. I quickly looked around me. Alice was waving at me, with her short little arms. Alexander gave me a small smile before turning away again. Edward just chuckled, probably reading Vena's thoughts.

"Can't… Breath..." I spluttered out, gasping for breath. "Oops! Sorry, forgot you need to breath!" Vena giggled, releasing me. I looked sharply at Edward, silently questioning Vena's sanity. "Bella, I'm sane!" She cried. I looked around the lunchroom, which was unusually quiet. We don't get new people here often. "How do you know my name?" I questioned Vena.

"Oh, darling you don't remember me!" She sighed wistfully. "Do you remember when you had a babysitter named Allayah?" I nodded once, faint memories flooding into my head. "Well, that girl's younger sister? Remember her?" I gasped in shock, realization hitting me harder than a baseball bat. "That was you!"

Vena did a quick backflip. Was I the only one who saw it? "Ding! Ding! ding! You're correct!" She chirped. I looked back at the others. Edward had sat down, and was looking out the window shaking his head. Alice was grinning and chattering to Alexander, who simply nodded at the right times and listened to Alice. Reminded me of my conversations with Jessica.

"I remember you now… You were my best friend... I remember, you moved to Cleveland when you were sixteen. Why did you move again?" "Because Allayah, who adopted me there, wanted to change me there too." "Into, uhh, ya know…" I began awkwardly. "Yeah into, a vampire." Vena said softly. I then was suddenly struck by a flash of brilliance. This girl would definitely change me!

"Bella! I know what you want! I will indefinitely change you, if it makes you happy!" Vena suddenly whispered to me, so others in the lunchroom wouldn't hear. This got Edward's attention. "No, no, no, no, no! You will _not_ take her soul and heart away." Edward hissed, just barely audible to my human ears. Vena sighed and muttered something I couldn't hear. Edward whispered back an inaudible reply. Soon enough, Alice and Alexander were in on the conversation. I hated it when they had these almost silent conversations that I couldn't hear.

I knew they were talking about me, though. It was probably this: Edward was against them changing me into a vampire, Alice and Vena all for it. Alexander? Now him, I didn't know. He was pretty… silent. I was surprised he was even talking actively in their conversation. He was seemingly speaking in an aggressive tone, judging by his clenched fist and narrowed black eyes.

After a while of this I sighed, gave up on straining my ears. Two seconds later I was at it again. They were talking louder now, so I managed to catch a couple words here and there. "Her blood is…out to you, isn't it…? You're… _scared _to change.. her." Alexander chuckled out in a voice so dry, it made me want water. His voice was pleasing as all vampire's voices were, and very deep.

The volume picked up another notch at Alexander's insult. He caught my eye, and gave me a wink. I blushed cherry red at the wink. Was it that obvious I wanted to know what they were talking about? "I-I- I'm not scared!" Edward squeaked out, sounding like was about to pee himself, if possible. Edward quickly regained his composure, smiling his perfect, crooked, smile. My heartbeat sped up at the flash of white I had come to love.

I blushed again, knowing they would all hear my heart. Stupid, enhanced, vampire hearing. Vena sharply glanced at me. "Don't be embarrassed, it's adorable!" she declared at a human voice level. I blushed even more furiously at her words. "She reminds me of a beet." Alexander commented nonchalantly. Wow, I didn't know I could be so red. Huh, more like burgundy now.

Vena smacked Alexander on the head. It sounded like boulders clashing together. Everyone in the cafeteria started looking around, looking for the culprit. I panicked on the inside, and Alexander was glaring at Vena, who was looking around just like all the other kids. This went on for about a minute, then the kids went back to their usual activities.

"Alex, shut up about her blushing!" Vena hissed. She looked at me warmly. "Alright, Jingle Bells," She giggled, remembering her old nick-name for me. "Let's go somewhere more private, so we don't have to talk so you can't hear." I nodded silently. Vena grabbed my arm, motioning for the others to follow us.

Alice was the first to get up she quickly danced to my side, and Alexander strode his way over to Vena's side. Edward made a move to get up, but Vena forcefully pushed him back on to the seat. "You stay here." She ordered. The tone of her voice scared me. It was filled with an unsaid warning. More like threat. Before he could answer, we were all pulled along by Alice.

"I saw the talk were gonna have. Edward's gonna eavesdrop in on us." Vena mumbled something back in a dark tone. I couldn't hear her with my human hearing, but I think I caught some _very_ not nice words. We continued on to where we were walking. As soon as we were in an empty hallway, Vena scooped me up, and looked to Alice question. "No one will see us." Alice confirmed with her. They all got in a running stance. Oh, God. I closed my eyes tightly, knowing what came next.

"You ready?" Vena asked me, sounding like a game show host. I nodded shakily. Everything was over as soon as it began. I felt the wind whip past my face, tossing my castor colored locks. The skin on my face was pressed flat as Vena ran, faster than Edward had ever run with me. The wind left me abruptly as Vena stopped. I slowly opened my eyes. We were out in the forest. Vena set me down on my feet gently, and I sunk to the ground and curled in a ball. Alexander and Alice were a few feet away.

"I think she needs a moment…" Vena murmured, walking over to Alex. "You made her nauseous." Alexander said to Vena. "I love you Alexander Cortez." Vena cooed sweetly. "Nice try, Vena Banks." I slowly picked myself off of the ground. "Are you alright?" Vena asked me, worry lacing her tone like frills on a corset. I nodded, but quickly regretted it as the blood rushed to my head.

"She smells so good!" Alexander exclaimed, making me self-conscious and slightly scared. "Alex, stop it!" Alice scolded him. "You're scaring her!" "Sorry sweet thing." Alexander apologized to me, though I felt he wasn't really sorry. "Stop being a creepo!" Vena hissed at him. Alexander shrugged and winked at me. I froze, completely terrified, and for once not at the fact he could crush my skull with the lightest of taps.

With that Vena hissed like a wild cat, and pounced on Alexander. "Tell Jingle Bells the plan, Ali!" Vena yelled to Alice while easily holding Alexander by his feet and swinging him into the ground multiple times. I smiled at Vena's old nick-name for me. We hadn't seen each other in two years, and we still had the unconditional friendship all best friends have.

I opened my mouth to ask Alice why Alexander wasn't fighting back, but she beat me to it. "He is fighting back. Vena's just a newborn so his strength doesn't compare to hers. Also, she lifts weights." I chuckled at remembering Vena's attitude towards fitness. She was an enthusiast when it came to exercise.

I could hear Alexander crying out for help as Vena punched and kicked him. Repeatedly. "Okay!" Alice said with authority, nabbing my attention. "Here is our plan. We are going to take you your meadow tonight at dusk. That is when Vena will show up with some morphine from Carlisle's study, and she will inject it into you. Then we will talk a bit to calm your nerves, because _you will be jumpy."_ I knew better than to argue with Alice about the future, considering she can see the future.

"Then," Alice cut of abruptly as her eyes glazed over, staring into green sea around us. I knew she was having a vision. "Edward." She mumbled. Vena and Alexander were at our sides in an instant. "What about Edward?" Alexander probed gently. Suddenly, Vena yet again hissed. But this hiss was so feral, so rough, with so much anger, that I wasn't even reserved for animals. I took several steps back in terror, as did the others, Alice snapping out of her visualization. "HE'S HERE!" Vena thundered.

At that moment, it all happened too fast. Edward streaked out of the trees, tackling Vena. Alice snatched me and ran, Alexander right behind us. I looked at the sky. It was dusk. Beautiful reds, purples, blues, and blacks were spreading across the endless the heavens we call a sky. A let a single tear slip down my cheek. This would be the last time I would view it as a human. I let a few more tears roll down my cheeks thinking about how beautiful the sky will be with enhanced eyesight.

**Vena's Pov.**

I laughed at him as he spit the venom in our bodies on me. "You can't win, Edweirdo!" I sneered. "I have strength and skill. I'm stronger than the other newborns." He just snarled at me, before lunging as fast as lightning. I easily dodged, slamming my foot down onto his back. Edward hissed in pain, and writhed on the ground. I swiftly swung my other foot into him, grinning when a chip of him hit the forest floor.

Before he could react, I struck him with my fist, successfully chipping another piece off of him. I shook my head to get rid of the fury. I silently stepped back and gazed at Edward softly. He had chips all over his face from my merciless beating. He slowly, ever so slowly, turned his head to look at me.

"Bella wants this." I murmured, knowing he would hear me. "Wants what?" He coughed. "You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about." "I don't want her to end up like us. Having to ditch school on sunny days. Constantly moving from place to place. Having to dodge questions like, 'Why are you always absent when the sun is out?' and, 'Why do you all date each other, you are family after all.' I don't want her to have to have that." I sighed and picked Edward up, slinging him over my shoulder. "Hey! What the…" Edward trailed off as I started running. _She loves you, Edward. She didn't leave you, and she was broken when you left. _I saw Edward wince, reading my thoughts with his normally stupid, but know convenient, mind reading power.

_She took you back after you left her broken, and went to Italy to save your butt. She has done so much for you, Edward. Let Bella have her way. She deserves this if this is what she wants. Even if you completely ignore everything I have just said- er- thought, you can't stop me. This girl is my best friend, ever since I came over to watch my sister babysit her. I've known her for almost ten years, Edward. I know her well enough to know what she wants._

He didn't say anything for a while. I smirked. _I should be a politician._ I thought to myself. "Yeah, because no one would get suspicious at an eighteen year old president." "We're here." I announced and saw Alice and Alex performing some kind of tribal dance around a laying down Bella. "What are you doing?" I questioned them, confused. "Vena!" Alice squealed. "Now that you're here, we can begin." I nodded, ready to take my duty.

**Bella's Pov**

I laid as flat to ground as possible as Alexander and Alice danced around me. Alice had told me it was supposed to be calming me, but I was more nervous than ever. A million questions were going through my head. _Why isn't Edward here? Why did he attack us? Is he going to leave me again? What is he doing to Vena? Is he hurting her? Is she hurting him? Will they kill each other? Where's Esme right now? _I laughed at the last question. What did my boyfriend's mom have to do with any of this?

I sighed, thinking that I would be trapped here for a very long time. At that moment, I heard a, "What are you doing?" And I looked to find Vena with Edward slung over her shoulder. "Vena!" Alice squealed. "Now that you're here, we can get started." Vena nodded almost immediately, dropping Edward as she walked over to me. "Alright! Isabella Swan! Front and center!" Vena yelled at me in a drill sergeant voice. I just looked at her, confused.

"Stand and face me!" Vena boomed. I scurried to follow her directions. She was scaring me. "Isabella. You need to know a few things. Number one: This transformation from human to vampire will take three, long, grueling, painful days. We have all been through it, it will feel like your body has been set on fire as the venom travels through you body.

"Number two: You will be like us," Vena stopped to gesture at herself, a very excited looking Alice, and a winking Alexander. Vena heard the action and turned to glare daggers at him until he turned his back while sitting down. "Back to business, you will live forever, or until you get killed. You won't be able to go into the sun in public, and you _cannot _slay any humans, even though you will want one thing and one thing only when you awake." I observed that Vena's voice had dropped lower by a great amount. "Blood." She whispered.

I shivered, not being able to imagine killing people. "Ask your questions." Vena instructed me in her normal, slightly high pitched voice. "What will you tell Charlie?" I frowned, knowing I would miss my father. "That you fell off the cliffs at La Push on accident." Alice answered me sadly. Edward looked sad too. I just ignored him. I wanted this. He couldn't stop Vena, judging by the looks of the slowly sealing cracks all over his body from their fight.

"Okay, Bella. Close your eyes, dear." Alice cooed softly. I oddly wasn't surprised that I hadn't heard her come over. "Vena is going to make sure your soul is strong enough for our lifestyle." I opened my eyes a peek to see Vena looking at me with glowing eyes. I quickly closed my eyes. "Bella, I'm an aurora reader. I determine many things. Such as virtue, purity, and mental strength. And you have plenty of everything I survey. Those are just a few. You've passed the entire test. Good luck." "Why do I need good luck?" "Because you're afraid of needles!" Vena giggled while jamming a needle containing a medication. "AH!" I cried out, shocked.

"The real pain hasn't even started yet, sweetheart." Alexander muttered just loud enough for me to hear. For once, no one called him out on his, umm, "creative" nicknames. "Are you ready?" Alice asked softly. I nodded once, stupidly hitting my head on the ground while doing so. "Alright then. This is gonna burn. **A LOT.**" Edward approached me slowly. "Bella, I just want you to know I love you." "I love you t- AHHHHHH!" I screamed and closed my eyes as suddenly he bit me. I writhed in pain, screaming. I felt like I was thrown into a burning building, straight into the flames.

"Bella! Bella! Are you alright!" Edward cried. I opened my eyes to see Alex and Vena holding him back while Alice attempted to calm him. I opened my mouth to say something, but I felt my whole body go numb. I ceased my trashing and lay perfectly still. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH HER?" Edward yelled, still being restrained. "It's just the sedative, Edward! Get a grip!" Alexander sighed at him. I once again tried to open my mouth, but a wave of drowsiness crashed over me.

"Don't worry. She'll be fine…" I couldn't tell whose voice it was, for I was rapidly losing consciousness. For once, I welcomed the wave of darkness with open arms.

**Day One**

**Vena Pov**

_I_ _sure hope Bella will be alright... I hope she'll have a good grip on her thirst…_

**Edward Pov**

_If she dies I will KILL them for this… I don't know why I let Vena talk me into this…_

**Alexander Pov**

_ What happens if Bella needs to pee?_

**Alice Pov**

_ I know she'll be fine. I know she'll pull through. I love being able to see the future…_

**Day Two**

**No Pov**

It was a real pretty sight to see… Four apparently soul less creatures in a circle around their friend. Vena, Alice, Edward, and Alex all sat around her listless body. Bella was aging, the life slowly draining from her paling body, as the venom traveled through her body. "Give her another injection of the tranquilizer." Alice muttered to Edward. He wasted no time in grabbing the needle and slightly stabbing Bella in his distress. Edward felt a cold hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Alice. She nodded in understanding. He simply nodded back to the pixie-like girl and turned his back to her, facing Bella again.

**The End of Day Three**

**Bella Pov**

I could sense them. I heard their hushed voices. "Guys?" I let out softly. Instantly the murmuring froze, except for Alexander's. How could I pick out his almost silent voice? "Alex, shut it! She's waking up!" Vena hissed at him. I opened my eyes to see them towering over me. I sat up gracefully, unusual for my normally clumsy self. I stood just as gracefully. _Wow, I didn't trip. _I thought to myself. I ran at an inhuman speed to a puddle at the edge of the meadow.

I looked at my reflection. My eyes were red. I was unnaturally perfect. I sparkled when the sun hit my skin. I whipped around to face the mythical creatures behind me. "What am I?" I asked quietly. "One of us!" Vena shrieked! My winced at the loud noise, my enhanced hear making the notion seem louder than it was. "Infinite time to P-A-R-T-Y!" Vena yelled, doing a small jig.

Edward shot her a fierce look, which she returned, before walking over to me. "Bella, I…" He began. "I, I'm sorry if this, isn't what you really wanted," He started again, but I quickly cut him off with a light kiss. "This is what I wanted. To spend forever with you." I whispered to him, before kissing him again. Edward chuckled, and suddenly, Alice wasn't there smiling widely at us, Alexander wasn't there smirking at us, and Vena wasn't there cheering for us. It was just us as he whispered, "I just wish that'd be enough time." I threw my arms around his neck kissing him in happiness. This was a kiss out of pure love. This kiss softly repeated, "I love you." Over and over again.

The End

ME: What did you guys think? You can let me know by typing your opinions in that cute little review box! Just want to know how my first Twilight fanfic went. I put in work. Ta-Ta for now!


End file.
